


[Podfic of] Darling, It's Better

by carboncopies



Series: Darling, It's Better [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Jon is oblivious, M/M, Martin's crush on Jon is visible from space, Mild D/s Overtones, Office Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Martin Blackwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by fatal_drum.Author's summary: It's dangerous letting Tim get bored at work. Lucky for him, he remembered to bring a snack, and Jon shouldn't be back for hours...Podfic length - 00:12:27
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Series: Darling, It's Better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795141
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic of] Darling, It's Better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darling, It's Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537895) by [fatal_drum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal_drum/pseuds/fatal_drum). 



> Thank you to fatal_drum for having blanket permission to record your work, and thanks to Kess for the rec!

File size: 10.7MB (mp3)

Podfic length: 00:12:27

You can **download or stream** this podfic via the Google Drive link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hNKzIDODr80bhdn8Eg1npu5HC-QWQkWo/view?usp=drivesdk).


End file.
